It's not a lie! I saw him, I fought him!
It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him. Tommy Pickles says this to Lady Tremiaine. It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him. Sonic the Hedgehog says this to Pristine Figg. It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him. Bart Simpson says this to Miss Grudge. It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him. Lincoln Loud says this to Chantel DuBois. It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him. Arnold Shortman says this to Agatha Trunchbull about Hades' return. "It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him." Numbuh 1 says this to Madame Margaret about Father's return. It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him. Hiro Hamada says this to Gladys Sharp. It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him. Dash Parr says this to Cruella De Vill. It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him. Archie Andrews says this to Muriel Finster. It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him. Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger says this to Almira Gulch. It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him. Alvin Seville says this to Katrina Stoneheart. It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him. Mac Vaughn says this to Sedusa/Ima Goodlady. It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him. Yakko Warner says this to Madame Mim. It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him. Drew McCormick/the Blue Stinger BeetleBorg says this to Mrs. Toad. It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him. Chicken Little says this to Darla Dimple. It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him. Taran says this to Francesca Terwilliger. It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him. Simba says this to Ma Beagle. It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him. Doug Funnie says this to Yzma. It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him. Danny Fenton says this to Nastina about how he fought against Judge Doom in the previous battle fight. It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him." Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox says this to Melisha Tweedy. It's not a lie, I saw him, I fought him. David Robertson says this to Felicia Fussy It's not a lie! I saw him, I fought him. Thomas says this to Madge. It's not a lie! I saw him, I fought him. Alex the Lion says this to Divatox about Makunga. It's not a lie! I saw him, I fought him. Russell Glover says this to Claudia Vorstein about King Mandrake. Female Version It's not a lie! I saw her, I fought her. June Baily says this to Governor Ratcliffe about Agatha Trunchbull's return. It's not a lie! I saw her, I fought her. Nina Lopez says this to Dr. Eggman about Rita Repulsa's return. Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Harry Potter scenes Category:Harry Potter Movie Scenes Category:Harry Potter Scenes Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Scenes Category:Conflict Scenes Category:Argument Scenes